1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents display device and contents display method suitably employed in a case where a desired content is searched from multiple contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As user interfaces for searching a desired content from multiple contents, in general, there have been many user interfaces wherein a keyword is input or selected, and search is performed with the keyword thereof as a searcher. With regard to a content recommendation method as to a user serving as a search result in this case, there are many methods wherein search results are displayed by being simply arrayed in a list form. This list is static display according to a user's usage history or the like.
Also, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-172702 has disclosed a method wherein static maps are generated regarding a great number of stored music contents, multiple music contents are provided, mainly around a music content of interest.
Specifically, a great number of music contents are mapped to three-dimensional coordinate space according to three types of impression items such as music speed (slow sensation versus quick sensation), tone (analog sensation versus digital sensation), and age (old sensation versus new sensation). Subsequently, if we say that one of such contents is taken as a music content of interest, music contents mapped in the vicinity thereof are also displayed as relevant recommended contents.
Also, as another example regarding how to display recommended contents, there is an example of a production content introduction page with a so-called Internet shopping site. Other relevant product contents are introduced on such a type of page along with the display image of a product content, and along with display to the effect that the person who checked this product is also checking such products.